


The Cabin

by Smoresss58



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cabin Fic, F/M, JJ’s family is here too, they’re all the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoresss58/pseuds/Smoresss58
Summary: A high school au where Morgan, Reid and JJ are all the same age and super close. Morgan, his mum and Reid go to the Jareau Cabin in Vermont for a week vacation. JJ, her parents, her cousin Y/N, and Y/N's parents are at the cabin as well. After a night of getting to know eachother will awkward and nerdy teenage Spencer Reid start falling for Y/N?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Cabin

Spencer's POV

I am excited for today. I am going on vacation for the first time in a while and to make matters better I'll be with my two best friends. JJ and Morgan have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. It still surprises me how the soccer star and the football star are friends with nerdy me, but I know they love me despite my awkward moments.

Morgan and his mom are gonna be picking me up any minute now and then we're on our way to Jayge's cabin in Vermont. It's a pretty long drive, but I have my books ready for this adventure. 

There's a knock on my door that I can only assume is Morgan ready for the week of fun. I open the door and he carries my suitcase for me while I bring my backpack filled solely with books that Morgan probably won't let me read. 

"Hey pumpkin! You excited?" Morgan's mum greets me with as I enter the car. She's always been a second mother to me and I couldn't be more grateful for her. 

"Hello, yes I am very excited for this trip!" I reply buckling as she starts the car. It's gonna be a long trip so I pull out my first book, Pride and Prejudice, I've already read this multiple times, but there wasn't enough time for me to go buy more books. 

"Pretty boy don't you dare pull another book out," Morgan says as I open my backpack to put the book I just finished in. I already had read three books and I guess Morgan finally had enough. His mom turns on the music and Morgan starts humming along. 

2 hours 23 minutes and 36 seconds we arrived in the cabin that we will be calling home for the week.

Y/N's POV:  
Your excited for Jayge's friends to come. It will be nice having other people around for a change, and from what you have heard, these people are great. Derek Morgan, is a hot and sporty boy whereas Spencer Reid is a tall awkward and nerdy boy. You are not really sure how Spencer fits into the group very well, but if they have been friends for ten years he must be pretty cool. 

"They're almost here!!! They're almost here!!!!" JJ screams as she runs into our room. You have never in my whole life seen her this happy. 

"How far away are they?" you question. 

"Only ten minutes!!!!!"

"Did you prepare everything for them?"

"Of course I did!!!" And with that she sprints out of the room towards our parents to let them know they are almost here. 

You are very nervous all the sudden now that their arrival is nearing. What if they don't like you? What if it's really awkward? No you got to get out of your head or else it will become awkward and we can't let that happen.

You look around the bedroom, it has a set of bunk beds where Derek and Spencer would be sleeping and a futon where either you or your cousin will be sleeping the other taking the air mattress. In the center against the wall is a tv accompanied by many movies ranging from Barbie to horror to Disney Princesses. Multiple drawers are around the walls, a vanity stand where a new horror movie that JJ bought just for this occasion was sitting glistening in it's wrapping. You were not excited at all for this movie and hoped you would somehow be able to get out of it. However, that seemed very unlikely. 

You hear the doorbell ring accompanied by your cousins screams and rapid running to the door. 

"Okay Y/N you got this, they're just JJ's friends if they love her; they will love you. Just be yourself, everything will be fine!!" You say to your reflection as you open the door to the room to meet your cousins friends.


End file.
